justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chantaje
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Dueto |dg = / |pc = / |gc = / to / |perf = Céline Baron (J1) Thibaut Orsoni (J2) }} "Chantaje" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is a duet between a woman and a man. P1 P1 has short, purple hair in a bob, and wears a yellow dress that is opened in the middle, maroon high waist shorts, black leather belts with gold rivets, and black stiletto sandals with calf-high leg straps. She has an orange outline. She has a orange bracelet on her right wrist. P2 P2 has short, black hair and a beard, and wears a black blazer, a yellow shirt, maroon pants with holes in the knees, and black and gold shoes. He has a rad wristwatch on his right wrist. He has an orange outline as well. At one verse, and by the end of the song, both dancers darken drastically, and the woman's hair and skirt are pink and red respectively. Chantaje Coach 1.png|P1 Chantaje Coach 2.png|P2 Subway Version The Subway Version routine is performed by a trio of women. 'P1' P1 has black hair in two pigtails, a pair of sunglasses, two golden pendants, a black and light blue collar with a matching low-necked shirt, a magenta bracelet on the right wrist, yellow high-waisted pants and black heels. 'P2' P2 has a violet cap over pink hair in a tail lying on the left, sunglasses, star-shaped pendants, a yellow sleeveless T-shirt with purple silhouettes of violins, two magenta macrame bracelets on her left wrist and a black watch on the right one, fuchsia pants with yellow extremities and magenta sneakers. 'P3' P3 has blonde hair done in a bob. She wears a pair of sunglasses with a light blue frame, a magenta shirt with a black and gold necklace, a black bracelet on her left wrist, a violet skirt and black heels. ChantajeALT Coach 1.png|P1 ChantajeALT Coach 2.png|P2 ChantajeALT Coach 3.png|P3 Background Classic The background is dark red with orange squares and a circular illusion that darkens the dancers that walk into it. The scenery softly flashes red. During the chorus, in some of the larger squares, side views of the dancers heads can be briefly seen lip-syncing "Puro, puro chantaje" while facing each other (P1 also lip-syncs "Eh eh eh, nadie"). When the dancers are at their darkest, the scenery is bright orange with a sun-like background. Subway Version The Subway Version routine takes place on a subway with the coaches seated, in which pineapples and pandas are strictly prohibited. There are posters for Just Dance 2016, , and , as well as a missing person poster featuring the Panda from I Gotta Feeling. A subway transit map can also be viewed, which lights up as the routine progresses. Outside the window of the subway car, three stations can be seen at separate points in the routine, as well as a tunnel that lights up in various colors. In the chorus the background for Summer Sweetie also appears outside the window. The routine ends when the subway stops at the final station. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Scoop your right arm out while moving your legs side to side. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but slower and with no leg movement. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Point your right arm to P2. *'P2:' Float out your arms. Chantaje gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantaje gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Chantaje gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Chantaje GoldMoveA GIF.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantaje gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Chantaje GoldMoveB GIF.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Subway Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Subway Version routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out as if to shrug. P1 and P2 do this while facing P3, and P3 does this while facing P2. Gold Move 2: With your right leg slightly out, cross your wrists in front of you while angled towards the left. Gold Move 3: While turned left, punch your right arm straight up. Chantajealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantajealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Chantajealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Chantajealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantajealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Chantajealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Chantaje is the fifth song by Shakira in the series. ** Chantaje is also the second song by Maluma in the series. *On the cover from Ubisoft s website, P2 s glove is pink instead of purple. *The US preview is the fourth one in the series to show the end of the song. It is preceded by that of It’s Not Unusual, Make It Shine , Je sais pas danser, and followed by that of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *" " is censored. ** Chantaje is the fifth song in which a non-English word is censored, after María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), DADDY, and Bonbon. It is succeeded by Despacito. *In the US preview description, Shakira s name is misspelled as "Shakir'e'". *The Subway Version routine features several Easter Eggs: ** On the left metro wall, there is a flyer that reads "Notice for missing person", with a silhouette of I Gotta Feeling; on the right wall, there are two prohibition signs with a pineapple (referencing P3 of In the Summertime) and a panda head (referencing the Panda from many routines of the franchise). ** In the chorus, some parts of the background from Summer Sweetie can be seen through the windows. *** This is the first routine to have refrences from the Chinese Series. ** Several ads for different games appear throughout the routine (i.e, outside the subway as a poster). ** The singers names and the song name appears on a tiled wall outside the subway. * Since the Subway version is sitting down, this is the seventh song that requires sitting down. The first one being the Chair version of Rich Girl, the Seated Dance version of Diamonds, Under the Sea, the Car Version of Teacher and What Is Love, and the Bicycle version of Side To Side. * The Subway Version is the second routine to be set in a train, after Dance My Generation and followed by John Wayne. ** It is the third to have a train theme, the first being Part of Me and the second being Dance My Generation. It is succeeded by John Wayne. * In the version, the letter C is not capitalized. * Unusually, the square for the Subway Version has the word Sweat on the wall in the background instead of any of the words that actually appear (Shakira, Maluma, or Chantaje). Gallery Game Files Chantaje Cover Generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' ChantajeALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' (Subway Version) Chantaje cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Chantajealt cover albumcoach.png|Subway Version s album coach Chantaje banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner Chantajealt banner bkg.png|Subway Version s menu banner Chantaje_Albumbkg.png|Classic s album background SE8E41_f4065d63_14.png|Alternative s album background Chantaje p1 ava.png|Classic (P1) s avatar Chantajealt p2 ava.png|Subway Version (P2) s avatar Chantaje pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) Chantajealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Subway Version) Tex1 512x256 m b2d5b5eea76d7f99 14.png|The Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 tutorial featuring P2 of the Classic routine and the unicorn from 4x4 In-Game Screenshots Chantaje menu.png|''Chantaje'' on the menu Chantaje_load.png|Classic s loading screen Chantaje_coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Chantajealt menu.png|Subway Version on the menu chantajealt load.png|Subway Version s loading screen chantajealt coachmenu.png|Subway Version s coach selection screen Promotional Images Chantaje promo gameplay 2.jpg Chantaje promo gameplay 3.jpg Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma_Widescreen_293253.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft’s website Chantaje despacito jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic version (along with Despacito) Chantajealt despacitoalt swishswish jdnow notification.jpeg| notification for the Subway Version (along with Swish Swish and the Extreme Version of Despacito) Behind the Scenes Chantaje_Background_Rough_27-1024x576.jpg|Concept art for the Classic routine 1 Chantaje_Background_Rough_29-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_30-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_31-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_32-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_33-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_34-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_37-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_37-1-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_27-1-1024x576.jpg Chantajealt bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Subway Version) Others Chantaje thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Chantaje thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Chantaje Background.png|Background Chantajealt easteregg 1.png|The coach from I Gotta Feeling on the metro wall Chantajealt easteregg 2.png|The two prohibition signs referencing the Panda and P3 of In the Summertime Chantajealt easteregg 3.png|The background from Summer Sweetie appearing behind the windows Chantajealt easteregg 4.png|Another appearance on the Summer Sweetie background Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Chantaje (Official video) ft. Maluma Teasers Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Chantaje - Just Dance 2018 Chantaje - Just Dance Now 'Subway Version' Chantaje (Subway Version) - Just Dance 2018 Chantaje (Subway Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Chantaje - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:Chantajetr:Chantaje Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Dueto o Dúo Categoría:Dueto de Mujer y Hombre Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones por Shakira Categoría:Canciones por Maluma Categoría:Céline Baron Categoría:Thibaut Orsoni Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones Trio Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018